


Smexy Leather Bondage Suit

by finx



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, Gen, well how long do you think it would take for the MCU heroes to get their own?, you know how Daniel Radcliffe got his own CAH card?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finx/pseuds/finx
Summary: Most of the time, the people Daredevil saves turn and run at the first opportunity. Sometimes they stick around. This one sticks around for an autograph.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=16124135#cmt16124135) post on the kinkmeme

“What is this?” Daredevil says, in his growly gravel voice. He’s still poised for a fight, half shadow in the dim lights of neon shop signs and a single buzzing street lamp. There’s a mugger with a gun lying out cold at his feet, and he’s not even breathing hard.

Tiffany gulps. “It’s a game,” she squeaks, “it’s a party game it’s kind of a joke it’s not an insult or I mean it is but that’s kind of how the game works I’m sorry I mean really it’s kind of a compliment if you look at it right it’s just—”

Daredevil takes the card, and stares at it in what must be shock and probably horror, and Tiffany kind of wishes she’d thought twice about asking the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen to even _look_ at something bearing the words “smexy leather bondage suit.” It wasn’t even Tiffany’s idea, it was Yukiko who’d given the cards to everyone in the gaming group and made them solemnly swear they’d keep them close at all times. But it’s too late now, Tiffany’s handed him the card and he’s reading it and there are some things in life you just can’t take back. 

“A game,” Daredevil says. His voice is like avalanches. 

Tiffany nods. “It’s called Cards Against Humanity,” she says in a tiny voice. “It’s a, a matching game, you have a black card with a—”

“I know it,” Daredevil says. He’s still staring at the card. 

“Oh,” Tiffany says weakly. “Good.”

Daredevil looks up at her. When she tells this story to her friends later, Tiffany will swear up and down that she could _feel_ his eyes boring into her soul, judging her for her life choices.

“I don’t have a pen.”

Tiffany’s eyes go wide in surprise. “I have a pen!” She scrambles for one in her purse, which is suddenly the most cluttered bag in the history of the planet. After a few moments of rummaging that feel like several hours, she produces a pink glitter gel pen. She winces, but it’s the only one in her bag – she keeps it there to piss off the guys at work who keep borrowing her pens and not returning them. Tiffany tests it on a receipt and prays that Daredevil isn’t as fussy as Esteban the barista about the unmanliness of pink.

Daredevil takes the pen. He takes a moment to frown at it, but he doesn’t backflip into the night so Tiffany chalks it up as a win. He presses the pen deliberately against the card, drawing a painstaking line followed by an agonizingly slow curve.

Tiffany frowns, suddenly uncertain – what is he doing? She bites her lip, but he doesn’t seem to be… crossing anything out, or anything else he might do if he hated the card.

He hesitates before touching the pen to the card again, dragging it down in another steady line.

Tiffany holds her breath. She’s never seen anyone write so slowly. It’s frankly a little ridiculous.

Daredevil carves out another meticulous curve, and takes a moment to consider his work. Then he hands back both the card and the pen. 

Tiffany stuffs the pen in her purse and clutches at the card like it might try to escape, already babbling thanks and apologies all garbled into one. She peeks down at the card and trails off a little in surprise. Daredevil’s signature turns out to be two interlocking Ds, and they’re the sloppiest Ds Tiffany’s ever seen. The curves don’t even cross the lines, one of the Ds is almost twice as large as the other, and everything’s a little bit wobbly.

She’d expected more from a superhero, somehow.

“You’re welcome,” Daredevil says quietly, and Tiffany belatedly remembers to add in thanks for beating up her would-be mugger, too. “Will you be safe getting home?” Daredevil asks. His voice still sounds like he gargles concrete.

Tiffany nods. “I live just around the corner, actually. And– and if–” Tiffany takes a deep breath, gathering up her courage. “If you want something for your throat, I have some really nice tea my grandma sends me, it’s great with a drop of honey. Or if you want I have a cough drop in my bag somewhere—”

Tiffany starts to rummage through her purse again, but Daredevil flatly says, “No,” and then practically flies up a fire escape like a wuxia hero before Tiffany has a chance to say anything else.

“Okay then,” Tiffany tells the empty alleyway. The mugger’s still lying there, unmoving, and Tiffany wonders if she should call the police. Probably she should, but what if the mugger wakes up before they arrive? Not worth it, she decides, and hurries away.

She doesn’t pull her phone out until she’s already in the stairwell of her building. It’s a nice iPhone, a gift from her grandma, and getting mugged _again_ would just be embarrassing, really. She opens up the groupchat and types, _you guys will not beLIEVE how bad daredevils handwriting is._

**Author's Note:**

> He can't _see,_ guys. When was the last time he had to write anything other than his signature? Anything with a capital D? And it's not like it's hard to fake it but he just _panics,_ worrying about being identified through his handwriting or something. (The Ds are not interlocking Ds on purpose, is what I'm getting at here.)
> 
> Someday I'm going to come back and do this idea justice because the thought of Matt freaking out about this just cracks me up. He just. He can't _see._


End file.
